sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
KK Undead cast
A number of characters from KB Fan Fiction's [https://kkundead.fandom.com/wiki/KK_Undead_Saga_Wiki KK Undead series] made crossover appearances in ''Sailor Shenanigans''. Background KK Undead characters began appearing in Sailor Shenanigans in April of 2019, when the Starlights (Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou) arrive at the fictional township of KK as one of the 40 destinations they are set to perform in during their Starlights World Tour which ran from April to August 2019. KK is the third venue in their schedule, following Beijing and Tokyo and before Hong Kong. Some of the cast appear at the Starlights' Moscow concert on 18 July. List of KK Undead characters who appeared in Sailor Shenanigans * Joshua - The series protagonist. He is a student of 5 Science 1 who is an academic underachiever in his final school years. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, he is shown alongside Mamoru Chiba. * Isabel - The class athlete of 5 Science 1 and one of the first students to become zombies after a class radioactivity experiment gone wrong. Like all the zombies in the series, she was restored to her normal self. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, she is shown alongside Usagi Tsukino and Chibiusa Tsukino. * Maya Angel '- A student of 5 Science 1 and one of the victims of the Bubble Tea Bar Raid who has been converted into a zombie. Like all the zombies in the series, she was restored to her normal self. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, she is shown alongside Ami Mizuno. She is based on the main character from a university stage play. * '''Jolene '- A student of 5 Science 1 and one of the victims of the Room 6 Massacre who has been converted into a zombie. Like all the zombies in the series, she was restored to her normal self. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, she is shown alongside Minako Aino and Queen Hellenia. * '''Megan - The vivacious and sassy police chief of KK. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, she is shown alongside Haruka Tenou and Petz Ayakashi. * Jo - A famous writer of horror (and alien-based) novels whom Joshua is a fan of. She was killed and converted into a zombie later in the film, and like all the zombies in the series, she was restored to her normal self. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, she is shown alongside Michiru Kaioh and Cyprine. * Shannon (Twin #1) - The identical twin of a schoolgirl with the same name who studies at Joshua's school. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, she is shown alongside Setsuna Meiou. * 'YL '- The secretary of 5 Science 1 and one of the first students to become zombies after a class radioactivity experiment gone wrong. Like all the zombies in the series, she was restored to her normal self. In the SOL-KKU crossover comparison, she is shown alongside Koan Ayakashi and Ceres Ceres. * Lynette * Elaine * Sheila * Viktor Dmitri Category:Sailor Shenanigans by KB Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Shenanigans characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Crossovers